El Ninja De Remnant
by CeroSing
Summary: Llegando a remnant por un jutsu prohibido, naruto llega para no solo interrumpir y alterar las cosas, si no a volverse más fuerte y proteger a sus nuevos amigos de remnant y ser el primer cazador y hokage de la historia


**Hola amigos y a todos que se presentan en esta historia, soy CeroSing, esta historia que acabo de hacer espero que sea de su gusto y si no pues... Ya que, no soy la gran cosa nose si sera de su gusto o se llega a leerla mucha gente pero aquí está disfrtenla gracias :).**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y RWBY, no son mios, sino de sus respectivos autores.**

Vamos* - Personaje hablando.

 _Vamos_ * - Personaje pensando/Recordando.

 **Movimiento Final** * Tecnica de personaje.

 **Es tu fin humano** * Demonio Hablando/ Ser Divino Hablando.

(Nota de autor).

 **Capitulo 1***

 ***White - Parte 1***

– _Nota mental permanente_ –.

Ahora mismo se puede apreciar a un chico de 13 años, rubio con si cabello aoborotado, piel bronceada y ojos azules, y tres marcas en cada mejilla, su ropa consistia en unas sandalias azules, pantalones naranjas y una chaqueta naranja con detalles azul en los hombros y el cuello de la chaqueta era blanco y una banda azul con una placa de metal atada a su frente.

— _No tocar nada que diga "prohibido", nunca mas_ —.

Este chico era uzumaki naruto, un gennin de konoha, en su viaje con jiraiya de tres años de entrenamiento llego a aprender pocas cosas emocianantes, cosas como control de chakra ya que su chakra superaba a los de un hokage si hablamos en cantidad, lo unico que sabía era moldear chakra para su tecnica de clones y su rasengan era lo unico. Tomo un año entero el entrenar su chakra por completo para llegar a lo que era el control elemental que era viento, solo sabia dos tecnicas y despues de eso quedaron en ir a la aldea destruida de Uzushiogakure, a las raíces de la familia de naruto, al llegar allí que fue lo primero que hizo, exacto, correr como loco buscando entre los escombros alguna tecnica emocionante y todo paso cuando llego a la torre del uzukage encontrando en lo más profundo tecnicas prohibidas que claramente la curiosidad lo mato y exploro hasta intentar hacer una tecnica que lo llevo a quien sabe donde y aqui se encontraba, esposado siendo llevado por unos guardias vestidos de blanco y de una manera muy elegantes.

Con las manos esposadas solo podia ver la gran decoración de la mansión y lo grande que era ya que era custodiado por cuatro guardias y ni como escapar.

— _Sin duda alguna son unos malditos millonarios_ — pensando sin tomar en cuenta como uno de los guardias golpeo ligeramente su espalda llamando su atención para que lo viera algo que molesto al rubio — _¡Oye! ¡eso no era necesario!_ —.

—Now kid, what were you doing around the Schnee mansion?(Ahora niño, que hacías en los alrededores de la mansion schnee?— pregunto el guardia en un idioma a que por suerte naruto conocia.

Oh el ingles, naruto conocia ese idioma, era un lenguaje muerto en su tierra, jiraiya lo utilizaba para hablar con sus espias para que nadie entendiera por si estaban rodeados de mucha gente, jiraiya empezo a enseñarle ese idioma al rubio por si se encontraba con un integrante de red de espionaje y el no estaba presente para recibir información que rara vez naruto hacia, hablando pocas veces haria un esfuerzo.

(No escribire en ingles, solo lo puse asi para que se entendiera en que idioma hablaban)

— _¿Me creera si le digo que sali de una grieta espacio-tiempo?_ — penso para al final querer golpearse el solo – _Me mandarán con un psicólogo_ – sabiendo el destino que le esperaría suspiro —Estaba practicando tecnicas de infiltración y espionaje— mintió lo mas convincente que pudo mostrando una expresión de decepcion al haber sido "atrapado".

—Oh, ¿acaso piensas ser un cazador?— pregunto el guardia nada convencido por la respuesta del niño.

Naruto silenciosamente chasqueo los dientes, no habiendo convencido al guardia penso en otra cosa —Si, para eso hacia esto para... em... atrapar a los malos— naruto puso una sonrisa nervisa — _¡Claro idiota, arruinalo!_ — ante la respuesta ligeramente tonta el rubio vio que el guardia no dejaba de verlo con esos ojos negros que el poseía a lo que trago.

—¿Y porque la mansión de la familia schnee?—.

Naruto tuvo una respuesta rapida —Porque al ser la mas grande y mas protegida pense que podria— respondió el rubio.

Otro guardia lo tomo por la cabeza apretandola ligeramente —Escucha niño, no nos importa lo que no o si estabas haciendo, ¿cuales son tus intenciones?– dijo molesto con el rubio –Planeas robar algo, ¿cristales? ¿polvos? ¿dinero?. Eh! ¡dimelo!— sonando muy agresivo naruto trago duro no sabiendo que responder, ¿cristales y polvos?, esas eran sus preguntas en su mente sobre que es eso y su mente hizo 'click' en un momento poniendo los ojos en blanco sorprendido.

– _¡Estoy en una mansión de traficante de drogas!_ — naruto no es un fan de meterse cosas malas al cuerpo, ya le basto con ver a orochimaru que era un loco con partes del cuerpo locas con un asistente loco con anteojos y ninjas con marcas de chakra locas gracias a drogas y experimentos del ninja de la serpientes –¡Claro que no!– exclamo repentinamente alterado.

—O acaso tu...— el guardia apreto mas su agarre para entrecerrar sus ojos y ver al rubio —¿Trabajas para colmillo blanco?— pregunto seriamente a lo que los demas guardias se detuvieron para verlo.

Naruto lo que sentia en esos momentos era incomodidad, no sabia que era el colmillo blanco, seria acaso algun grupo terrorista contra los humanos y sin saber que tan acertada fue su pregunta mental.

—Ustedes cuatro ya dejenlo—.

Dijo una nueva voz pero femenima con autoridad a lo que naruto volteo junto a los guardias. Winter Schnee es una joven alta de 17 años, de tez clara, cabello blanco y ojos azules. Su cabello está atado en un moño en la esquina posterior izquierda de su cabeza, lo que provoca que sus flequillo caigan hacia el lado derecho de su cara, y deja un pequeño mechón de pelo que llega por debajo de la oreja izquierda.

Su atuendo es de color azul marino, blanco y gris. Consiste en una bata blanca con un broche rojo, brazos expuestos y guantes negros. Sus pantalones tienen ligas incorporadas en ellos.

— _Whoa, es hermosa_ — pensó naruto con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y aparto la mirada para que no vieran su sonrojo, puede que no sea el mas adecuado para enamorarse de una mujer, sakura fue su primer enamoramiento a primera vista y parece que ahora esta chica le acaba de quitar ese puesto a sakura — _Maldicion_ — mentalmente se maldijo, ahora no sabria que hacer, se sentia nerviso mas que antes y esa serenidad la hacia mostrar mas madura y resaltaba a su manera sus facciones.

—¿Se puede saber que esta pasando aquí?— pregunto winter seriamente viendo al rubio con una expresión en blanco y alzando una ceja al ver que aparto la mirada de ella con las mejillas rojas.

—Mi señora, este chico es un integrante de colmillo blanco— respondio el guardia que sostenia al rubio primero arrodillándose de repente.

—¿A si?—.

—Si—.

Naruto olvido su enamoramiento repentino para ver con molestia al guardia y no pudo sostener su reclamo —¡Claro que no maldito mentiroso!—.

—¡¿Como?!— alterado el guardia se levanto para tomar al rubio por la chaqueta y alzarlo para estar cara a cara —Como te atreves a ser tan grosero ante la señora winter— molesto el y el rubio se veian fijamente sin ninguno cesar ante las miradas.

—Si quieres que deje de ser un mentiroso deja de mentir, nunca dije si si o no— reclamo el rubio.

—Eso da más razón para dudar— ante eso los dos soltaron un gruñido de molestia a lo que el guardia solto al niño dejandolo caer de trasero al suelo que gruño de molestia —Mi señora, humildemente pido que encierren a este niño—.

—¿Porque debería?— pregunto seriamente winter.

—Puede que no sepamos si es un miembro o no pero a sido un bulgar frente a usted y eso es mas que un crimen para la famila schnee— dando sus razones el ninja rubio no podia estar mas que molesto ante eso y actuó como siempre lo hace.

Sin pensar.

Naruto dio un giro sobre sus glúteos aprovechando que estaba sentado y con las piernas estiradas barrio al los cuatro guardias cercas de el que lo rodeaban para luego inclinarse un poco hacia atras y con fuerza andar hacia enfrente para pararse, con un pequeño salto hacia enfrente golpeó al guardia en la cabeza dejandolo inconsciente, luego dio una mortal hacia atras cayendo en la cabeza del guardia tirado detras de el haciendo lo mismo dejandolo inconsciente y de ahi saltar hacia el lado derecho golpeando la cabeza del otro y haciendo lo mismo con el de la izquierda. Dando un gran salto se dio la vuelta con los pies tocando el techo y gracias a eso quedo como pegado al techo parado desafiando la gravedad por completo.

Winter vio eso levemente sorprendida, no por el hecho de que naruto haya dejando inconsiente a los guardias si no por estar parado en el techo.

— _¿Sera su semblante?_ — penso ante la curiosa habilidad, viendo como corria por el techo havia una ventana y salir —Aprovechando que es de noche para esconderse eh...— dándose una idea de lo que haria con un comunicado en su oido derecho hablo —Ocupo que todos los guardias revisen la mansión por dentro y fuera, el objetivo es un niño vestido de naranja y cabello rubio, puede caminar por los techos asi que revisen bien, andando— dejando de comunicar camino por los pasillos dejando ahí a los guardias inconscientes sin ninguna preocupación —Haber como escapas de esto— dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **~XxxxxX~**

Weiss Schnee, la hermana menor de winter, ella era una niña de 14 años, vistiendo unas botas blancas con toques rojos a los lados, un vestido elegante corto blanco con un chleco blamco encima, tenia piel clara típica de un schnee y ojos azules, su cabello estaba de largo hasta donde empezaba la espalda y suelto. Era raro que weiss saliera de la mansión, rara vez su padre la dejaba salir y esta era una de esas pocas veces, yendo en una limosina a su casa no podia evitar sentirse decepcionada, solo fue una hora la que pudo estar fuera por ordenes de su padre, apenas y pudo ver las tiendas de ropa u otras cosas, molesta consigo misma por no decir algo, su padre siempre la controlaba y ahora que ella estaba decidida en ser una cazadora el se negaba, mientras que dos personas ocultas miraba con firmeza la limosina que estaba entrando a la mansion.

Volviendo con naruto parado en el techo de la mansion vio hacia atras viendo la fabrica de polvo detras de el.

—¡Whoa! De algun lugar tenia que venir la riqueza de esta familia, y ya veo porque-dattebayo— viendo un enorme logo de un copo de nieve dio ppor entender el signo de la compañía –Bueno algo si es claro, que sepa ingles no quiere decir que sepa leer o escribir— se comento a si mismo sin entender algunos carteles de alrededor y que veia de lo alto a todo atlas. Tomando una decisión mordio su pulgar haciendo salir un poco de sangre y hacer signos de mano para luego azotarla en el techo de la mansion — **Kushiyose no jutsu** — dijo sin gritar la técnica para no llamar la atencion.

 **¡Boom!**

En una nube de humo que cubrio por completo al rubio este se alertó –O por dios, espero no haber invocado al jefe, ya que podria destruir todo con solo aparecer, y lo que menos quiero son deudas— esperando que el humo de se dispersara sacudio un poco su mano para alejar el humo de su cara y ver —Eh...—.

—Hola—

De la nube de humo ya desaparecida se vio un pequeño sapo naranja rojizo con ojos amarillos y pupila en horizontal y usaba un chaleco azul.

—¡EH!— naruto estaba sorprendió, aun recuerda que la primera vez que invoco a este sapo este apenas y cabia en su cabeza y el verlo ahora era muy diferente —G-Gamakichi—.

—Si soy yo, ¿a quien mas esperabas?—.

Naruto no estaba sorprendido por haberlo invocado a el, sino por el tamaño que tenia ahora, en un año el sapo habia crecido mucho y ahora estaba del tamaño grande llegando hasta su abdomen.

—Whoa, ya e sicho varias veces "whoa" pero no dejo de sorprenderme— comento para sonreir y acercarse al sapo poniendo una mano en su cabeza –Mirate, un año y si que has crecido— comento feliz a lo que el sapo solto un bufido de arrogancia aceptando eso como un halago.

—Mirate tu, no haz crecido mucho— comento como si fuera lo mas obvio a lo que naruto se agacho levemente abatido.

—E credido tres centímetro, ¿e-eso cuenta como algo?– pregunto naruto.

—No—.

Ante la respuesta rapida y sin dudas naruto solto un suspiro decepcionado —L-Lo suponia—.

—Entonces, ¿que haces aqui?— saliendo del encuentro gamakichi le pregunto al rubio.

—Bueno, como te cuento— naruto se sento para empezar a contar como es que llego aqui.

De regreso en la mansion, en una oficina elegante y detras de un gran escritorio se encontraba Jacques Schnee, viendo la cantidad de ganancias hasta ahorita, vestia un trgeage completamente blanco, su cabello era blanco peinado hacia atras que hacia juego con un bigote blanco, su piel era blanca ya viendo de donde winter y weiss la heredaron al igual que sus ojos azules.

 **¡Pom!**

Entrando de repente por la gran puerta uno de los guardias llego completamente agitado.

—¡Mi señor, tenemos noticias irgentes!—.

—Estoy ocupado— fue la simplre respuesta sin ningun tipo de interes.

—Es importante señor—.

—Lo veo luego ahora vete—.

Nada convencido el guardia siguio y continuo con la noticia con o sin aprobación —Alguien entro a la compañía y sin ser visto—.

—¡Que!— exclamo de repente y molesto —¡Ustedes seran inutiles, como no se dieron cuenta—.

—Pues estabamos lidiando con una orden la señorita winter hasta que una de las camaras capto como atacaban la pierta principal—.

—¿Principal?— jacques puso una expresión molesta —Esos animales de colmillo blanco, ahora tienen el descaro de atacar de frente, solo son unos salvajes— viendo al guardia ordeno con seriedas —Pongam todos alerta, no quiero errores, quiero a esos animales tras una jaula— ordeno con voz de mando a lo que el guardia puso una expresión de preocupación.

—En esos estamos pero...— sin saber como decir ante la reaccion que tendria su jefe el guardo silencio.

—¡Pero que! ¡Dimelo no te quedes callado!—.

—Ellos...— sin saber como hablar solo trago duro.

—¡Ellos que!—.

—Ellos...— el guardia dio una cara seria frente a su jefe —Tienen a la señorita weiss— fue lo que dijo para que jacques ampliara sus ojos azules.

 **~XxxxxX~**

Mientras tanto con naruto de regreso este terminaba de hablar con gamakichi.

—Pues... lo unico que puedo decir es que eres un idiota— dijo el sapo a lo que naruto sonrio un poco nervioso ante la verdad.

—Jeje, verdad que si—.

—Entonces, regreso y le aviso a mi padre donde estas para que el llame a jiraiya—.

—Por favor, seria de mucha ayuda ya que...— naruto guardo silencio al igual que el sapo y ambos vieron en una dirección, el sapo hacia enfrente y narurlto hacia atrás.

 **(Jiren Theme)**

La expresión de naruto era seria y sin vacilación, el ambiente al rededor se sentia enorme, frente a el habia un hombre adulto, este vestia unos pantalones azules con camiseta azul y un chaleco negro encima con el signo de un animal en la espalda, esta hombre tenia cabello azul igual y una mascara blanca.

—¿Quien eres tu?— pregunto el hombre de azul a lo que naruto no respondió —Que, ¿acaso eres sordo o el fauno te comio la lengua?— pregunto con burla a lo que naruto ignoro por completo —Oye, responde cuando te hablo humano—.

Naruto sin quitar la vista hablo claramente en su idioma natal al sapo —Gamakichi, vete—.

—No lo hare, hace tiempo que no te veo y me muero de luchar a tu lado—.

—Tambien estoy feliz de verde pero... siento que este tipo no es alguien normal—.

—Eso es lo de menos, luchare a tu lado— comento el sapo mostrando una somrisa confiada algo que le gusto a naruto que no tuvo que mirarlo para saberlo.

—Hmp— imitando el sonido de cierto uchiha el sapo se poso a su lado.

—¿Que mierda estan diciendo?— pregunto el hombre de azul sin entender nada del idioma que hablaban.

—Estamos diciendo que ese trasero tuyo...— naruto devuelta al ingles y trono sus dedos para luego chocar su puño con su palma —Va a ser pateado por nosotros— termino de decir con una sonrisa confiada.

El hombre de azul sonrio con gracia —Tu, un niño, derrotar a un fauno de colmillo blanco— el hombre de pelo azul empezo a reir —Jajajaja, sera mejor que pidas perdon al cielo, por haberte encontrado conmigo, estudiante de adam taurus— dijo sacando una espada larga negra.

—Y tu preparate para enfrentar al estudiante del famoso jiraiya el gama-sennin— dijo naruto sacando un kunai listo para luchar.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **~XxxxxX~**

 **Bueni hasta aqui el primer episodio, espero que haya sido de su gusto, e leido muchos fic de NarutoxRwby y me llamo mucho la atencion hacer uno, tengo grandes ideas para esta historia y que no dejaré atrás para nada, también la publicaré en Wattpad para quien guste apoyarla, si no público primero aquí, será allá.**

 **Siguiente capitulo**

 **White - Parte 2**

 **Una batalla en el techo.**


End file.
